The Fruitia Interlude
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: This is 5 years after GT, also is saga 3 of 4, after The New Cell Games. A new man arrives claiming to be VEGETA'S BROTHER?!?!? Brother Story to the Blackshire Interval, ties into Vegeta Muyo! 2.
1. Vegeta's Brother?!

Disclaimer: I write these stories for fun (and reviews) not money. Please don't sue me.   
  


The Fruitia Interlude   
  


Part 1: Vegeta's Brother!?   
  


5 Years after GT ended   
  


In an arid desert Vegeta Trained. His goal was simple, to reach level three, and thus to begin catching up to his number one opponent, Goku.   
  


It was all he had left, ever since Kakarot fused with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta could have entered into any tournament and won easily, but why. There was no point in fighting anyone anymore. He was the best of the best, no one could touch him now. He had his life's goal, he was the greatest fighter in the universe. Yet inside he didn't feel joy, as he had always dreamed he would, instead he felt empty, hollow. There was only one person he ever wanted to fight, only one man who's defeat at Vegeta's hands meant anything, and that person was gone.   
  


"Damn you Kakarot," Vegeta cursed as he threw punches at an imaginary foe. "You have stolen from me what would have been my greatest joy. The thrill of killing you."   
  


Vegeta stopped training. Was that all his life was now? Did he exist only to kill a man who was going to be gone for the next hundred years. Was Vegeta merely training for the day he died? He was the prince of all Saiyajin's, there must be more to his life than killing a lowly third class warrior. Then he thought of Bulma, and his children.   
  


Vegeta had never been a typical father. Now that he had no one to fight, no evil that transcended time and space to kill, maybe he could finally settle down. Bulma was getting older, of course that was something Vegeta learned not to tell his wife, and one day she would be gone. It bothered Vegeta that he felt this way, but each time he thought of Bulma being dead, his heart ached.   
  


"Such weakness is for third class warriors like Kakarot!" he had always told himself. Now that saying seemed foolish, the words of a child. No Saiyajin had ever died of old age, if they had, they would have been hundreds of years old. Vegeta knew one day, not to long from now, Bulma would pass away, even his children, Trunks and Bra, would die before him, since they were only half Saiyajins. He intended to make the most of it, the time for training had ended, the time for living had begun. It had been too long since her had seen his wife and children, even if they did annoy him. He had been on this training sabbatical for almost a year now, he would love, yes love, to see them again.   
  


"I've trained enough," Vegeta said looking in the direction of Capsule Corps. It was a phrase he would have called anyone a liar if they told him he had said that. As Vegeta walked back towards his home. After a few moments he felt a familiar ki behind him. Then his keen Saiyajin ears heard someone land behind him.   
  


"Hail Prince Vegeta!" a voice Vegeta had never heard, yet oddly enough it sounded very familiar, proclaimed behind him. Slowly Vegeta turned standing like a grim statue to face the stranger. Before him stood a man in tinted green Saiyajin armor. Parts of the armor were light green, where Vegeta's would have been white, and almost black, where Vegeta's was yellow. Around his shoulder he wore a hunter green cloak, it almost appeared black, except when the sun hit it just right. The man looked almost identical to Vegeta, except his hair was greased back, and tied into a ponytail.   
  


"Who are you? I'm in no mood to be bothered," warned Vegeta.   
  


"Don't you recognize me," the figure asked in shock. Then he continued with a sigh, "I suppose you wouldn't, the last time we were together, we were both babies. Although seeing you now, I must admit I was the one who got all the looks." The mysterious stranger chuckled.   
  


"What are you talking about? Are you claiming to be a Saiyajin, because if you are, you'd better have some good proof!" barked Vegeta.   
  


"I am Fruitia," the figure said bowing in mock respect, "I am not only a Saiyajin, but I am your brother." From around the bowing man's waist, unraveled a tail, a Saiyajin tail.   
  


That was all Vegeta could stand, he laughed deeply. "Is that a fact! I hate to destroy your little dream, after all you worked so hard making that pitiful tail and all, but I have no brother. Besides if you were a Saiyajin you wouldn't have a foolish name like Fruitia!"   
  


Fruitia scowled, "I am a Saiyajin, not only that, but I am stronger than you!" Vegeta stopped laughing, the humor was gone from his face. "Whether or not you are smart enough to realize it, I am your brother!"   
  


Vegeta now scowled in fury, "if you are related to me, then why have I never heard of you?"   
  


"Well, unlike yours, my birth was not a glorious thing. You see King Vegeta had an affair with my mother, it would not have been something the other Saiyajin's in power liked, so father had me and mother banished for a false crime." Fruitia paused intensely staring at the ground in front of Vegeta. "My whole life, everyday, every hour, I have spent waiting this moment, when I would meet you, and kill you. Then I, and I alone would be the prince of all Saiyajins! I would have vengeance for the crimes against me!"   
  


Vegeta was shocked, that story could be true, he had heard rumors once of an affair, but usually when a king had an affair, he had the woman killed if she would be a problem. Fruitia's words sounded so familiar, so much like what Vegeta thought of Kakarot.   
  


"Kill me!" Vegeta replied, "well then, 'brother,' let me show you something!" Vegeta smirked he loved showing off his power, as he cried out, he hit Super Saiyajin level one.   
  


"Impressive," stated Fruitia bored. "But is that all you have?"   
  
  
  


"Hardly," replied Vegeta as he blasted up to level two, like the androids had done, Fruitia was mistaking ascension to Super Saiyajin for just another attack.   
  


"Well, now brother, what an odd trick that is, tell you what, let's see how tough you really are!" Fruitia said with a shark like grin. "let's see if that training of your's is helping you any. After all I didn't search the universe to chat with you."   
  


Vegeta powered down. "No."   
  


"You'll what?" Vegeta countered. "Look, I have no reason or desire to fight you, maybe one day I will, but that day is not today. I have more important things to do, than waste my time " Vegeta turned to walk away, "Leave this planet now, 'brother,' and I will spare you."   
  


"How dare you turn your back on me you..."Fruitia leapt, grabbing Vegeta by the shoulder. Vegeta frowned, and as he spun blasted a ki blast into Fruitia's mid section, blasting him into a nearby rock formation.   
  


Vegeta waited, sensing for Fruitia's ki, yet there was none. "Too bad, idiot. You could have lived a good long life, but you messed with Vegeta, the true Prince of all Saiyajin's." Vegeta rose into the air, and flew away, towards home.   
  


A few moments later:   
  


Fruitia clawed his way out of the rubble. "Hmm it seems Vegeta has to be angered to fight me, well then... I think everything is going to work out after all." Fruitia laughed, he was unharmed by Vegeta's attack.   
  


"Time to get ready, my brother should be arriving at my place soon. Oh I do so love family gatherings!" Fruitia declared clasping his hands together as he cackled insanely.   
  


CAPSULE CORPS   
  


Vegeta arrived home, or rather to what was left of it. There were holed punched through the walls, and most of the labs were destroyed.   
  


"What...Bulma!" Vegeta ran inside looking for his family, but they were no where to be found, the entire house was ransacked. Everything in the house was destroyed. Vegeta scoured it shouting frantically for his beloved wife, Bra, and Trunks, even thought he could not sense there power anywhere. Defeated, Vegeta walked outside, "Where are they?"   
  


Vegeta then noticed, taped to the door he had blasted past, a note. Tearing it free he began reading the note for answers, like he would devour a meal. Slowly he lowered the note.   
  


"No..." Vegeta's power exploded around him as he rocketed into the sky.   
  


The note fell to the ground, signed in what appeared to be red ink, 'Your Brother, Fruitia'   
  


"Damn! He must have met me just after attacking my home! But now that he's dead, I can get my family back." Vegeta thought. Fruitia's note wasn't written in ink, he knew that, it was blood, or more specifically, his keen nose could tell, Bulma's blood.   
  


ELSEWHERE IN A ROCKY REGION   
  


Bulma was slapped until she woke, "Ow quit it you," then she gasped.   
  


"Well good, now you are all awake!" Fruitia said, "I'm so pleased!" Bulma, Trunks, and Bra each were tied to a peak of a rock formations, about a hundred feet off the ground, where the peak grew narrower. These formations were in a ring, like giant fingers coming out of the ground. Her legs and arms were tied to make an 'X' as the three of them suffered in the hot sun. Bulma's face had dried blood from when Fruitia had knocked her unconscious during his unannounced attack on her home. Bra appeared about the same, but Trunks looked horrible. He had tried to fight the evil monster, but Fruitia proved too strong, as he pounded Trunks relentlessly. Not only had he done that, he laughed the whole time.   
  


"You monster! What do you want with us! Let us go!" Bulma pleaded.   
  


"Oh, I'll release you all soon enough. Once brother dearest gets here." promised Fruitia.   
  


"Who is your brother, I'm sure we don't know him," proclaimed Bra, the hot sun was starting to get to her.   
  


"Liar." declared Fruitia, "You are all related to him, Vegeta, my dear brother. Right about now he's probably on his way here. By the way..." he grabbed Bulma's jaw making her pucker her lips, "remember I want to hear lots of screams."   
  


"You sick monster!" Trunks said barely able to life his head.   
  


"Ah so you're awake, but is that any way to talk to your uncle," Fruitia released Bulma as he floated toward Trunks, "looks like someone needs to be taught respect." Fruitia reared back about to crush the defenseless Trunks' skull when he sensed something. "Oops, looks like that will have to wait..." Then the evil Saiyajin disappeared, or rather appeared to, using his super speed.   
  


Vegeta arrived in the center of the ring of rock, taking in the situation. "Damn you Fruitia..."   
  


"Father! Watch out!" Trunks tried to warn, but he was too late. Fruitia appeared above Vegeta, a monster outlined by the sun, and slammed the mighty prince into the ground.   
  


Vegeta stood up, powering up to level 2, "So Fruitia, you aren't dead, well I'm going to make you wish you were!"   
  


Then Vegeta with terror beheld Fruitia, somehow Fruitia had also learned the secret of the Super Saiyajin, as a matter of fact he was a level 2 Super Saiyajin, just like Vegeta.   
  


"Enough with your speeches, brother. You can't beat me, so come. Come, and bow to the new Prince!"   
  


NEXT TIME: FRUITIA VS VEGETA 

It's a winner take all battle between these two Super Saiyajin's. Can Vegeta stop the monster in time to get help for his family? Or will the evil Fruitia be too much for him to handle? 


	2. Vegeta Vs Fruitia

Disclaimer: I write these fictions for fun, not money. Please don't sue me.   
  


The Fruitia Interlude Part 2:   
  


Vegeta VS Fruitia   
  


"You heard me Vegeta, enough of your bragging, it is time to face me, the new Prince of all Saiyajins," Fruitia declared his arms spread open, as his cape blew in the wind.   
  


"I have no reason to fight you Fruitia," Vegeta said rising from the ground to stand equal to the man who claimed to be his brother. "Release them," he demanded pointing at his wife and kids. "Or know my wrath." Vegeta tried his best to be bold, but something inside him felt dead, wilted. It was as if when he admitted to himself that he no longer needed to train, that the warrior spirit within him was no more.   
  


Fruitia rose an eyebrow, "Are you Vegeta? You sure don't sound like the mighty Saiyajin I have heard about since birth. Since you want to play the part of a pacifist, I'll just have to force you to face me!" Fruitia launched at Vegeta, sending a volley of punches at the mighty Saiyajin prince. Vegeta blocked each blow, with ease, then leapt away blasting a small ki blast at Fruitia. The evil Saiyajin smiled, as he deflected the blast toward's Bulma.   
  


"No!" Vegeta screamed leaping towards the blast. He barely made it, knocking the ki blast upward, away from his battered wife. Fruitia laughed.   
  


"Looks like the game has just started to get interesting, eh, brother?" Fruitia then fired a barrage of blasts, some flew at Bulma, others at Trunks, and still more at Bra. Vegeta moved with all his power, to repel each ki blast. If even one got past him, one of his family would die, and Vegeta would not allow that to happen.   
  


"You've become too much like Kakarot!" Fruitia declared ceasing his fire. "You are soft now, weak. Beg and I may spare your pitiful life. You can be my servant Vegeta."   
  


"You think this battle is over?" Vegeta howled, "It hasn't even begun yet Fruitia!"   
  


Vegeta went on the offensive, and brought a powerful punch into Fruitia's mid section, sending the vile Saiyajin flying away from Vegeta's captive family. "I'll be right back," Vegeta told them as he rocketed after Fruitia.   
  


Fruitia stopped himself. "Good..." he said darkly. "That's the way brother, unleash your fury. Show me that wonderful power!"   
  


Something about Fruitia's words seemed familiar to the Saiyajin prince, but he would think about that with his wife and their kids, after Fruitia was destroyed. Vegeta once again slugged his opponent, however this time Fruitia did not even flinch. Fruitia slugged Vegeta with a quick jab to the face, sending Vegeta reeling. 

"That's how it's done." Fruitia instructed. "You are pathetic. I am the ultimate Saiyajin, why can't you see that?" Vegeta once again charged forward. The two warriors collided in an explosion of energy.   
  


"He's amazing," Trunks said watching the battle with his one uninjured eye, "father never ceases to surprise me, even when he's outclassed totally, he never gives up."   
  


"What are you talking about Trunks? Dad's about to finish that creep off. You just watch." Bra predicted.   
  


"Yeah, sure," Trunks said without confidence.   
  


"Come on Father! Why aren't you fighting, you act like you don't care if you win or lose," Trunks thought, "but why!"   
  


Fruitia batted Vegeta away. Charging after him like a missile. In a second Fruitia appeared above Vegeta and hammered him down into the Earth below.   
  


Vegeta rose slower this time, glaring at his green clad foe, "there is something about him, something that seems so familiar, but what!" Vegeta could not get the thought he had met Fruitia before out of his head. "Is his claim to be my brother true?"   
  


Fruitia chuckled. "At long last, I will kill Vegeta. My life long goal completed." Everything was going according to his plans, except for some reason, he couldn't remember when he made these plans.   
  


Suddenly, like a flash of lightning to his brain, a memory arose. Fruitia saw a laboratory, cloaked in darkness. Inside a figure floating in a tank filled with green flowing liquid. "Is that me?" Fruitia wondered. "No, it can't be, I am a Saiyajin. I have memories of my past, I can't be some test tube creation. I was not created by some monster, the name escaped him at the moment, but one name did echo in his mind."   
  


"Gero," Fruitia said aloud under his breath.   
  


"Gero!" Vegeta declared, "So you're some clone created by that mad man! I knew you couldn't be a true Saiyajin."   
  


Fruitia was too engrossed in the thoughts dancing in his head to here the angry Vegeta, as the Saiyajin Prince collided with him, bringing a powerful punch into Fruitia's face, causing Fruitia to reel in pain, spitting blood.   
  


"That hurt! You damn fool!" Fruitia said wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth. "I'll..." Once again Fruitia was stopped as another vague memory came into his mind. He saw a frozen planet, ravaged by icy storms. Then the scene faded, and he saw a man in black armor looking at a computer screen. On the screen appeared one of the most bizarre space ships Fruitia had ever seen.   
  


"Who is that?" Fruitia asked himself mentally, "do I know that man? Why is he so familiar?" Once again another thought popped into his mind, one of a woman, all he could see was an outline of her form, but her hair reflected the light giving it a silver tone, and her eyes. Yes her eyes were what he could see best, had a golden glow.   
  


Fruitia snapped out of his mental trance, these memories would have to wait to be solved. It was fortunate he regained control of himself, for at that moment Vegeta release a powerful ki blast. Fruitia barely had time to side step it.   
  


Then he smiled, "Vegeta... Brother...You really are being quite sloppy. I would have expected better of you. That was your best, wasn't it!"   
  


"It's enough to keep you on your toes," Vegeta boasted. "I've proved I can take anything you have."   
  


"Hardly. You only stand a chance, because I was so bored, I began daydreaming," Fruitia answered.   
  


Vegeta continued to scowl, trying to look like he was eager to fight, even though he no longer cared.   
  


"The fight is over for me," Vegeta realized, Fruitia had caught him after a training session, so Vegeta was almost out of power to start, and then he had to use up most of his power to go level 2. That last attack, had been everything he could gather.   
  


"Fruitia, I have no desire to kill you, leave now and I will spare your life." Vegeta offered trying to sound tough. Any other time in his life, he had welcomed a fight, even one he had no chance in winning. No matter who he fought, even his arguments with Bulma excited him. Now, he didn't care about fighting or being the best, the warrior's spirit inside him was gone. All he wanted, like Kakarot, was to live his life in peace.   
  


Fruitia sneered,"Spare me," he copied darkly. Then Fruitia's mood changed to one of happiness. "Admit it Vegeta, I am the true Prince of all Saiyajin's. I am your superior."   
  


"Let them go," Vegeta demanded, "If you want to be prince of a race that has long since been killed, fine. Go, rule the dead. I already told you, I have no quarrel with you. If you are one of Gero's creations, or you are my brother, I don't care. We don't have to battle, Gero's fight was with Kakarot, and if you are a Saiyajin, then it is foolish for us to kill each other." Never in his entire life, did Vegeta think he would utter these words.   
  


"It must be all the time I have spent with Kakarot, and his annoying friends." Vegeta thought.   
  


"Don't care, huh?" Fruitia copied holding out one arm toward Vegeta. Charging a ki blast he grinned, "Then maybe this will make you care!" Vegeta braced himself for the blast, ready to knock it aside, or into space, but the blast never came.   
  


Instead with speed Vegeta couldn't match, Fruitia spun about, and fired. The blast obliterated the mountain Bulma was tied on, incinerating her in the process.   
  


"MOTHER!" Bra shrieked.   
  


"NO!" Trunks gasped.   
  


Vegeta could only stare at the crater that replaced the spot where his wife had been mere moments ago.   
  


"No...," Vegeta gasped not believing his own eyes. "Damn you..."   
  


Then it happened. Only once before in the history of Super Saiyajin's has a pain of this caliber been used, when Krillin was slaughtered by the Freiza. But Vegeta's pain was much greater, much more intense. Fruitia had killed the only woman he had ever loved.   
  


"No, I've killed her," thought Vegeta, "by refusing to fight like a true warrior." Vegeta's power erupted like a volcano, shards of rock flew upwards like missiles.   
  


"Good, now you're motivated," Fruitia said excitement in his voice. "Finally you will fight me."   
  


Fruitia had got his desire, Vegeta's warrior spirit had came back, and now Vegeta was ready to fight. As he glared at his foe, Vegeta roared, and in a burst of power, ascended. Vegeta had finally reached Super Saiyajin Level 3.   
  


"FRUITIA!" Vegeta bellowed. "I offered you a chance to live! A chance to be the prince of all Saiyajin's! But you mocked me, and killed the woman I loved! For that crime you will pay dearly! Nothing shall save you from my wrath now."   
  


"Oh really Vegeta, you think that much of yourself do you," Fruitia replied, unimpressed.   
  


With one hand Vegeta beckoned Fruitia forward, "Come 'Prince' Fruitia. Come and show your respect, BOW TO THE TRUE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAJIN'S!"   
  


NEXT TIME: VEGETA SSJ3 verses Fruitia. Can the newly ascended Vegeta defeat his wife's killer, or is the vile Fruitia truly as strong as he thinks, and what are these memories Fruitia keeps having?   
  
  
  



	3. Vegeta's Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me!   
  


The Fruitia Interlude Part 3   
  


Vegeta's Fury   
  


Vegeta stood cracking with new power. Fruitia had killed his wife, the fury he felt inside had been what he needed to push himself to the next level. Vegeta, after all these years, had reached Level 3. Now he looked up at Fruitia, ready to finish this battle, to kill Fruitia.   
  


"It is time to die, you wretched excuse for a Saiyajin!" Vegeta bellowed. "But just to show you I am a fair man, go ahead, give me your best!" Vegeta offered extending his arms wide open as he floated up to stand across from Fruitia.   
  


Fruitia backed up, "His power has increased, I can feel it." Fruitia thought as he charged up a ki blast on each hand, glaring at his newly powered foe.   
  


"DIE!" Fruitia screamed, firing not at Vegeta, instead Fruitia spun firing both blasts at Vegeta's children.   
  


"You may have become stronger Vegeta, and might even kill me, but I've taken everything from you," the green clad Saiyajin mocked as he looked over his shoulder, where Vegeta had been moments ago.   
  


"What! where did he..." Fruitia could not understand it, Vegeta had been behind him moments ago.   
  


Then Fruitia received his answer, as both his arms were grabbed in an unbreakable grip. Fruitia snapped his attention back in front of him someone was holding him. That person was Vegeta. Behind Vegeta, Trunks and Bra hung, still alive, to the mountains they were tied to, slipping in and out of consciousness, due to the beatings Fruitia had given them during their capture, and the effects of the sun pounding down on them.   
  


Vegeta's eyes flowed with rage, "you shouldn't have done that, 'brother'. Now, I'll have to punish you." Vegeta squeezed Fruitia's forearms, the sound of bones breaking was like a branch snapping.   
  


Fruitia cried out loudly in pain.   
  


"You know, I was going to kill you quickly, and painlessly Fruitia. But I think you should suffer some, don't you agree?" Vegeta mocked releasing the green clad Saiyajin.   
  


Fruitia slammed his fist into Vegeta's chest with all the fury he could muster. A massive mistake, since his arms were busted. Once again Fruitia screamed in pain. Vegeta laughed, as he slammed Fruitia into the ground, much like Fruitia had done to him.   
  


Vegeta floated down, Fruitia stood shakily. "I must get out of here," Fruitia thought, "I didn't think Vegeta could become this strong!"   
  


"What's the matter Fruitia, you seemed so ready to fight a few minutes ago, did I hurt you too badly?" 

Vegeta walked toward his adversary. With a quick downward motion he sent Fruitia back to the ground.   
  


"I've changed my mind, you were no challenge to me. It's time to die." Vegeta held one hand toward Fruitia.   
  


Fruitia panicked. "Please brother, spare me. I beg you, mercy!"   
  


Vegeta sneered, "Mercy! Did you show my wife any mercy. You are no Saiyajin. No Saiyajin would ever beg," that said, Vegeta fired a ki blast at his fallen foe. When the smoke cleared, Fruitia lay where he had, only he was missing his head, and most of his chest cavity.   
  


"Worthless fool." Vegeta told the corpse. "I told you, I would kill you."   
  


Vegeta's mind raced to more important things. Like his new found power. "I've done it! I have ascended once again! Do you hear me Kakarot! I am the most powerful Saiyajin once again!" Then it hit him. Yes, he had ascended, but at what cost. Fruitia had killed the only person he had truly loved, his wife, Bulma. He had also beat his children within an inch of his life. Vegeta no longer felt the joy he had felt at any other time. Usually reaching a new level was the greatest feeling in the world, but without having either Bulma or Kakarot to brag to, it meant nothing.   
  


"Trunks! Bra!" Vegeta flew up, they were both hanging on, but barely.   
  


"They fight off death, like true Saiyajin's." Vegeta thought looking at the two of them. Vegeta's mind raced, he had to find a way to save them.   
  


"Of course, Dende!" Vegeta realized, "that Namek can heal anyone with a touch!" Vegeta quickly freed his children, who had lost consciousness, and flew off toward Kame's Lookout. A short time later, Dende was able to heal the beaten duo, and Vegeta and his children returned home, to plan the funeral, for which they had no body.   
  


On a Distant Peak:   
  


A massive figure stood on a mountain peak, he had witnessed the battle between Fruitia and Vegeta, and was not impressed. "It looks like I picked a bad time to return to Earth. Vegeta is only now reaching level three! This will be no fun, no challenge." Then the figure looked, where Vegeta had fought moments ago, at the fallen Fruitia. "I shall have to come back later, when they will be able to at least stand somewhat of a chance. In the end, they will die, that is certain, but I want to have some fun with Kakarot and Vegeta before I kill them. I didn't come back from Hell to be cheated of my glorious battle verses those two weaklings. I am BROLI, The Legendary Super Saiyajin! I will leave this planet, for now, and let the children have their moment, but I will return, and this world will be mine." Broli touched his forehead, concentrated, and he disappeared..   
  


That night   
  


A figure walked toward Fruitia's body examining it.   
  


"You stupid boy." the figure said, "one would have thought you were smart enough to not make Vegeta angry. It always has it's drawbacks." From the tips of the figure's fingers shot out spikes. Kneeling beside Fruitia's body, the figure planted them inside the open wound created in Fruitia by Vegeta's blast.   
  


"There, that should do it." The figure said rising back up. Fruitia's body trembled like it was electrocuted. Suddenly Fruitia's body exploded, where there had been a gaping hole, now was a his body, completely restored, although his hair was now spiked, like Vegeta's. His arms tingled, they felt restored, as if they had healed themselves.   
  


"What happened?" Fruitia said, sitting up. "The last thing I remember..."   
  


"Vegeta was about to kill you," the figure finished.   
  


"That's right," Fruitia replied as he looked at the figure, "Tell me, who are you?"   
  


"I think you know," Fruitia's reviver stated. "Think about it."   
  


A rush of memories flooded Fruitia's mind, everything became clear to him then. His past, the visions he had seen, it all made sense. "Hello 'Father'..."   
  


The dark figure laughed, "I see you understand now. I..." Fruitia's 'father,' stared skyward, "Damn Blackshire..."   
  


The evil figure returned his gaze to Fruitia, "Well it appears your brother fared as well in his task, as you did in yours. Come Fruitia, we have work to do."   
  
  
  


Next Time: The Interlude is over, the next saga, BROLI SSJ4. The story of my namesake! How did Broli escape from Hell? The next Saga, takes place 5 years after this. Please be here, when BROLI RETURNS, and the ultimate battle begins! If you want to know about Fruitia and his 'father' be looking for Vegeta Muyo! 2. Until then!   
  



End file.
